We Meet Again
by WhatAboutElla
Summary: Frary AU: Francis picks up Mary from then train station. Fluff. Oneshot, may be expanded later. Mostly written to get some Frary out of my system so I can update other stuff.


Francis sat in the conference room with his parents listening to their boring drawl. "Now Francis, I need you to listen. This is a matter of great importance to your father and I. You are going to pick someone up from the station. She is a very special guest and you cannot be rude to her." Catherine warned her son from her place behind her husband's large desk. "She is going to be your wife. Your marriage will strengthen her mother's company and it will make the Valois name richer." Henry said smiling slightly at the thought of more money. Henry Valois was a rich, rich man. He had worked his way up by helping the the corporate world until he was the head of his own company, Valois, inc. He was a trusted advisor to many people in high places. The president called on him occasionally for advice on matters of national importance. Bill Gates often invited him over for extravagant golfing trips. And his three sons were all trust fund babies. They would be set for as long as they could possibly need it. Having grown up in such a cushioned lifestyle, Francis never hardly had to lift a finger.

During his younger years his father had negotiated with other rich families trying to arrange a marriage for him that would provide a crucial merger with another wealthy company. Whenever his father talked of marriage contracts, Francis' thoughts drifted back in time to a girl he once knew. She had been a close family friend, but her father's company was based in California, in the heart of the Silicon Valley, and he never really knew her. Then one day, she was there, moving into the room across the hall from him. At the age of 10, he didn't quite understand. But soon enough his father explained her appearance. "Her father has passed away," Henry had said, "And her mother needed to focus on mourning and taking control of their company, so I invited her to stay with us for a while. You two can get along, can't you?" Young Francis had rolled his eyes at the thought but but agreed to try to be friends with the girl. She had stayed with them for 3 years and the two had become inseparable. They went everywhere they could together, did their tutoring together, and shared all of their secrets. Then suddenly she was called back to California by her mother. The last Francis had heard of his closest friend was that she was at an all-girls boarding school run by nuns. He often thought of her, and what things would be like if she'd stayed, and how close they would have become. Although 13-year-old Francis had never admitted it, he had had a huge crush on the headstrong and confident girl with the long brown hair with a gentle curl. When she left he'd been devastated.

As his parents talked of marriage, the 24 year old man's thoughts drifted to the memory of his dear friend, until his parents gained all of his attention. "FRANCIS!" his mother had said sternly. "Pay attention. Now." He had repositioned himself in the chair and looked expectantly at his parents. "Finally…" his Catherine muttered under her breath. "You are going to go pick up your bride to be at Grand Central in two hours. She will be getting off at the stop from DC. Stand by the train schedule board near the watch shop. She knows to find you there." His mother's instructions made their way into his head and he excused himself from the room to go change into nicer clothes to meet his bride. Once he had change he got into his car and started the 45 minute drive to Grand Central Station.

Mary stepped off the train at exactly 12:45. She pulled her large suitcase off behind her and hoisted the messenger bag higher up on her shoulder as she walked toward the place that Catherine had told her to meet him at. A smile spread across her face at the thought of seeing him again after 10 years apart. Her best friend, whom she had once been so close with, was waiting for her. Her pace quickened slightly but the large rolling bag she was pulling behind her slowed her down. She walked swiftly towards her destination: a little watch shop near the departure board. As she walked she saw the sign for the small store. Her eyes darted around for a moment before finding what. Her eyes darted around before they found what they were looking for. Through the crowds of the station she spotted the golden curls that had always adorned his head. Her heart fluttered and she surged forward , wrenching the heavy suitcase behind her. As she got closer to him she saw that he was staring intensely at his phone, not so much as a glance up. She was hurt for a moment that his eyes weren't up, looking around and searching for her. 'Perhaps he's forgotten how close we were. Perhaps he doesn't look back on our friendship as fondly as I do.' Her thoughts caused her steps to slow a little and the wheels of the suitcase began to spin slower and slower. When she was about 10 feet away from him she took a deep breath to boost her confidence and called out to him. "Francis!"

His head popped and he looked from side to side until his gaze landed on her smiling face. His chest swelled with a warm feeling and his mouth spread into a wide smile. Mary abandoned her bag amidst the bustling crowd and rushed towards him, overjoyed to see the happiness on his face as he recognised her. He rushed forward as well. "Mary!" he exclaimed. They met halfway between the watch shop and Mary's discarded luggage. he lifted her up in a tight hug spun her around. They looked at eachother with smiles that seemed to be permanently inked on their faces. their foreheads tilt forward to rest against one another and he says quietly, "I can't believe you're here. All my parents told me was that I was to pick up my bride at this place and this time. I couldn't have been less interested in what they were saying. But if they'd told me that it was you I was picking up…" Mary breathed out a sigh of relief. "I-I thought you just didn't care about me anymore. when I saw you on your phone, not even paying attention or looking to see if I had arrived, I thought you just didn't love me anymore-" She caught herself and flushed red when she said love. "Like. I meant like. As a friend. I thought you didn't lik-" Her phrase was cut off by Francis crashing his lips to hers. She leaned into his embrace returned the kiss. they stayed like that for a moment, in their own little world, before they broke apart, Mary blushing deeper than before, and Francis grinning wider than he had since they were children. He walked over to her luggage, grabbed the handle and wheeled it over to her. She laced her fingers cautiously through the ones on his free hand and walked out of the station with him. As they approached Francis' car, she said, "I take it back." Francis turned to her, alarmed. "What?" he said, afraid she was regretting their reunion. "I did mean love." She smiled at him and he returned the favor warmly as they got into his car and drove away from the train station.


End file.
